HABIT
HABIT (whose name has only been written in all-caps IG) is an entity responsible for the caches and letters containing the Corenthal Papers, as well as some of the unsigned tweets and the Seven Trials of Habit Tournament. HABIT types in all-caps and tends to end his messages with "YOURS," or "REGARDS,". Before his identity was known, HABIT seemed most connected with Evan, evident in Evan's occasionally manic behaviour and the fact that the Evan from Fairmount Children's Home had the nickname "HABIT". In entries from mid-2011 it became clear that HABIT could assume control of Evan's body, and by mid-2012 it was clear that HABIT could completely possess Evan at will. Who is HABIT? There has been speculation that HABIT is a demon, an angel, a monster, a ghost or a possessing force. Little is known about who or what exactly HABIT is, though clues have started to come to the forefront. One of the earliest clues came during the infamous "Twitter Fight" in which HABIT said "IT IS I WHO inHABITS THIS SANCTUARY. " making a strong case for HABIT as a spirit or ghost who can possess others. When asked directly who he was during a chat with Agnol HABIT said "I AM MANKIND'S BAD HABIT." After the establishment of The Trials and HABIT's Twitter account other clues began to come out as HABIT began claiming either direct responsibility or involvement in various violent events around the world, like uprising in Egypt. After HABIT assumed control of Damsel's blog, CanYouSeeTheWords, HABIT began implying that he had been, perhaps through possession, several of the world's worst serial killers and villains, including Vlad the Impaler, Albert Fish, Josef Mengele and Ed Gein. He also began posting first hand stories of modern encounters that he has had with victims. These stories began to place him in a modern context (for instance mentioning a song released in 2001.) They also start to reveal small facts, like the fact that he can control/possess one or more persons, and make them incredibly powerful. HABIT's posts on CYSTW seem to reveal that he is working with Slenderman in some capacity. In a crossover with Tribe Twelve in December 2013, HABIT identified a letter sent by him by sticking purple tape on the envelope, as well as a sticker featuring Haunter, a ghost from Pokemon that is often seen on a t-shirt that Evan/HABIT sometimes wears. The signature of the enclose letter featured a drawing of a ghost-like face, also drawn on HABIT's whiteboard in the same video. This could suggest that HABIT is, in fact, a ghost. As of so far in the series, it has (arguably) not been revealed or implied that HABIT has a true corporeal form. Fairmount Evan aka HABIT A few papers belonging to Dr. Corenthal were discovered in Box 3, dated November 17, 1971. It was revealed in this two-page report that the doctor had a juvenile patient named Evan with the nickname "HABIT". The patient's nickname was given to him by his birth-mother. Evan would only respond to this nickname, and would never divulge how he came to acquire it. During the first two weeks of HABIT's stay at Fairmount Children's Home, he brutally killed one of the nurses (through what methods can only be surmised, as most of this incident is redacted from the report). In the wake of this first outburst, it is reported that HABIT slowly improved, keeping a picture diary with a Polaroid camera. This was not the end of his violent tendencies, however, as Dr. Corenthal reports of "the warren of rabbits found in the Community-yard that Evan had apparently used to recreate the scene of Christ's crucifixion." The date of HABIT's release from Fairmount Children's Home is unknown, but Dr. Corenthal's report mentions that the doctoral body had recommended his release on medical probation, an act which the Doctor himself was opposed to. It is unknown what the relationship is between Evan, the patient known as HABIT, and Evan, the member of the EverymanHYBRID crew, if there is any. Evan and HABIT Though it had been suspected, and heavily hinted since the beginning, that HABIT and Evan were linked, it wasn't until late in the series that the link became more concrete. Whether HABIT is an alternate personality of Evan's, or a possessing spirit as he has always claimed, is unclear, but it has become clear that HABIT can assume control of Evan's body and cause him to act against the rest of the cast. It was suggested that the times Evan was seen speaking to the empty chair (in Slender man and at the end of Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT) may be early instances of HABIT taking possession of Evan. The possession seemed to grow stronger, and HABIT's personality started coming to the forefront in videos like May & June, where Evan/HABIT was instrumental in killing a deer with his bare hands. In the the video Box 6 it seemed clear that Evan was at least ocassionally being possessed by HABIT. His attitude towards Green Feathers, and the fact that he knew where the box had been hidden, were outside Evan's normal behavior. However, it soon became clear, with Jeff's kidnapping and disappearance (see videos Not dead yet and MOVING IN,) that Evan had been completely taken over by HABIT. HABIT continued his possession of Evan, killing Daniel, torturing Steph and Jeff, and committing other crimes in videos like Next. Evan's mode of dress started to change as well, and started wearing a Hawaiian style shirt and straw fedora, (again, as seen in Next,) very different from the usual jeans and t-shirt style of Evan. In WAKE UP, it appears that HABIT has released his hold over Evan, or perhaps Evan broke the hold, it is unclear. Evan can remember the events that happened while HABIT was in control, and was shattered by what was done with his body. In March 21st, Vince announces that he has decided to attempt to communicate with HABIT in a seance or summoning type event. In a crossover with Tribe Twelve the video DEUS EX MACHINA features an enigmatic character from that series, named Firebrand, stating "A loathesome entity with mutual interest saved me from servitude" while an image of Evan/HABIT is on screen. Firebrand had been serving Slenderman, who was working under the name "The Administrator." This event furthers both the connection between the two series, and HABIT's rivalry with Slenderman. In A summoning, Vince and Evan successfully summon HABIT by having Evan stand in a pose HABIT calls "the Statue of Liberty playing football" for an hour and seven minutes. HABIT and Vince have a small conversation, with Vince barely getting any information out of him. HABIT at this moment still seems to be inHABITing Evan. In Lexi, HABIT, still using Evan's body, takes Vincent to Lexi's old apartment, where Vince finds out the Slender Man was stalking Lexi for a short time. He enlightens Vince to some things; he identifies Vince as the "Guardian" and says there's something about Vincent that "we can't quite fuck with". Vincent, and possibly his friends, have an innate resistance to the effects of the Slender Man and--presumably--HABIT, and that normal people die very quickly from the "Slender Sickness", as happened to Lexi. HABIT claims to need Vince for something, but surprisingly comforts Vince--who was feeling guilty for going out with Lexi and exposing her to the situation surrounding him--by telling him that seeking companionship and normality is a very human and understanding thing to do, and calling Vince a good person. HABIT also says more people are going to die. HABIT, while still in possession of Evan's body, appears in the TribeTwelve video Severance wherein HABIT teleports Noah to Evan's house in New Jersey to discuss his current ongoing struggle with the Slender Man and how he (HABIT) may be able to help. After managing to "calm" Noah down to some extent with reassurances that the Slender Man cannot touch him while he is inside the house, HABIT reveals that he once worked with the Nazis during World War II on a project with a soldier named Sabastian. HABIT goes on to tell Noah that the journal Sabastian possessed acts like a "Pope Bubble" and makes it impossible for the Slender Man to touch those who are in possession of it and that he must get his hands on the journal. After this HABIT produces a whiteboard covered with a game of hangman, a recipe, a word square, and a couple of notes, like "Dinner: Presume drunk (will be alone) written on it and a dry-erase marker and asks Noah to draw the "Observer" symbol. Upon drawing the symbol correctly and being asked what the symbol actually is, HABIT goes on to explain that the "Observer" symbol is a rune that represents "severence" that is powered by the users emotions, wants and their meanings and can be used to "hack" (for lack of a better or rather human definition) into anything including something that HABIT refers to as existing on an "even grander scale" and then goes on to explain that in order to be free of the Slender Man, Noah must draw the "Observer" symbol on something suitable and 'allow it to enter into the body of the one who does the controlling'. A moment later, apparently in response to Noah's obvious incomprehension, HABIT tells him to 'put it on a knife, you fucking retard, and shiv 'em in the neck!' HABIT then reveals the existence of his latest victim, who is bleeding to death in Evan's bathroom, to Noah before kicking him out onto the streets of New Jersey after stating that he is expecting an order of Pizza to arrive any minute and that he doesn't want Noah to have any. HABIT is forced to kick Noah out a second a time when Noah tries demanding answers regarding his location. In the TribeTwelve video Bridge to Nowhere, which is a direct continuation of the video Severance, HABIT (still using Evan's body) stalks Noah after he accidentally enters the Candleverse via a tear in the fabric of reality and confronts him after watching Noah's exchange with the Candleverse incarnation of Jeff, who suggested that Noah kill himself instead of going through with HABIT's plan. After demanding an explaination as to how he (Noah) got in, HABIT asks Noah what he thinks about Jeff's suggestion and becomes furious when it seems as if Noah is actually giving the idea some thought. While yelling at Noah, HABIT's voice becomes distinctly more demonic as his anger grows until he realizes that Noah is filming everything that is happening, and quickly proceeds to calm and collect himself. But HABIT and Noah quickly resume their argument after the conversation goes down a path Noah isn't comfortable with and ultimately ends with HABIT granting Noah's desperate request to be sent back home. HABIT then returns to the Candleverse to resume his hunt for Jeff and a handful of other unnamed and unseen individuals that are currently trapped in the Candleverse. In the MLAndersen0 video GOODBYE, HABIT uses Evan's body to interrogate Shaun Andersen about the whereabouts of his brother Michael. After giving useless information, HABIT tantalizes Shaun with the idea of Michael is using him as a wall between him and the Slender Man, along with a couple others that have gone through the motions with Shaun and Michael. HABIT mentions that he's known Michael for very, very long time (it is unknown at this time whether he means Michael or Michael's alter ego Patrick), and also asks Shaun, "Do you even know if he's you brother?". The video finishes with HABIT closing the door to the attic to begin torturing Shaun. In the EverymanHYBRID video Breaking the lease HABIT becomes interested in Vinnie's behavior because he has been filming an awful lot. Vinnie claims that he doesn't want to kill anymore people to survive. Vinnie then trys to leave but the door is locked. HABIT unlocks the door and Vinnie steps outside but HABIT hits him in the back of the head and the same thing in Three's company drags Vinnie away. We are currently unsure wether or not Vinnie is okay. HABIT's Appearances, Pre-Tournament HABIT was first mentioned in medical papers found by Jeff in I'm Okay . This led to the discovery of Dr. Corenthal's Wikipedia page, which mentioned that, in his late career, Corenthal had begun compulsively scribbling the word "HABIT" all over medical papers and records, probably indicating a decaying mental state and possible obsession with this patient. The song Who Can Win A Rabbit by Animal Collective, featured heavily in the "Hidden" Videos, has the word "habit" repeated over and over along the lyrics. Damsel has made at least two references to the song on her blog. Prior to the events of Cops Checked, No Body, Jeff received a mysterious postcard with the word HABIT on it, possibly as a form of signature. This clue led the EMH cast to Lambertville, Brooklyn, and eventually Centralia seeking the "Land of Ashen Waste" mentioned on the postcard. The Postcard, the video ". . . ." and the Centralia note have all been speculated to have been orchestrated by HABIT. Each contains the same font and general type treatment. Twitter HABIT is mentioned in some of the Unsigned Tweets, and some have speculated HABIT itself is the author of at least some of them. After the establishment of the tournament it became clearer that this was indeed the case. All communications regarding the tournament, both through e-mail and Twitter have been presented in all caps, like the Unsigned Tweets. The author of the unsigned lower case Tweets remains a mystery. HABIT has established a Twitter account of his own (SEVENTRIALS), posting primarily about the tournament. The Tournament In the Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT video, Vince revealed that prior to his death Ryan had received an email inviting him to a tournament that, based on the email address, was established by HABIT. This assumption was later proven out. Ryan's death seems to have been a consequence of breaking the rules of the tournament. It is evident from his death (and, probably, of mysterious applicants 151-153) that HABIT is not a benign entity. The similarity of Ryan's death to wounds seen on other victims suggest that and The Rake may have been responsible, and could in fact be acting as an enforcer for HABIT. In all communications HABIT refers to the tournament participants as "Rabbits," another connection with Who Can Win A Rabbit (the final lyric, repeated several times, is "rabbit or habit?") Since the beginning of the tournament HABIT has been very verbose, and has proven willing to interact directly with the Rabbits via Gchat and twitter. HABIT's motives for the tournament, and the goals he hopes to reach by hosting it are unclear at this point. The First Trial consisted of burying and abandoning a "cherished object," while the Second Trial involved a process beginning with the election of team leaders and culminating in the elimination of 16 Rabbits. The Third Trial was to sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them. The Fourth Trial consisted of reciting a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area. The Fifth Trial involved creating a gift for a friend, and then destroying it in front of them. The Sixth Trial involved protesting local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader. The Seventh Trial stated simply "Keep your body breathing." canyouseethewords On Nov. 15, 2010 it was discovered that the phrase "this is no longer their game. consider yourself marked." is hidden in the background of Damsel's blog. This matched up with an unsigned tweet saying "TILT" (Tilting the computer was the most obvious way to find the message.) There is a great deal of speculation as to how this appeared, Steph expresses ignorance of where it came from, though it seemed to be a phrase that HABIT might use, it was presented in lowercase which goes against HABIT's normal methods. Later all-caps posts, in the normal style of HABIT's writing, began appearing on the blog every few days. Though the grammar and diction of the posts were less formal than HABIT's normal writing, they seem to be seeking a way to connect HABIT with past serial killers and human monsters life Josef Mengele. The first, on May 11, 2011, was a video documentary of serial grave robber and murderer Ed Gein and the movies that were inspired by his history such as "Psycho" and "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," along with the text "DAMN I LOVED THOSE SKULL BOWLS. AND SAY WHAT U WILL ABOUT THAT LADY SUIT BUT WOMEN SKIN IS FUCKIN SMOOTH HAHA" referring to a part of the documentary in which it was revealed that Ed Gein had bowls made from skulls and several sets of vests and leggings made from cadaver skin in his home when he was arrested. The implication seems to be that HABIT was in control of Ed Gein when he committed his crimes, though many think that the phrasing also suggests that he has some measure of control over either Steph or Jessa as well, and has been "wearing" them. On May 19th a video for Motorhead's "Jack The Ripper" with the statement "NOT THEIR BEST WORK BUT IM STILL FLATTERED." was posted, adding to the evidence that HABIT had posessed both Ed Gein and Jack the Ripper. The unusual style of the posting has continued to cause some doubt as to whether they were indeed posted by HABIT. Again on May 25th a documentary about Josef Mengele was posted with the caption "MARC WAS A GOOD KID" referring to Marc Berkowitz, one of the people interviewed in the documentary, who had acted as an assistant to Mengele when he was very young. On June 2nd a post was made linking to early NYC serial killer and cannibal Albert Fish's Wikipedia entry, with the comment "MMM-MMM ROASTED BOTTOMS", referring to the part of the article where Fish describes in a letter how he thinks the buttocks are the sweetest part of human meat. On June 12th a woodcut of Vlad III the Impaler was posted with the caption "SIMPLER WAY OF LIFE :D" HABIT continued his posts on June 28th, posting what he claimed was an excerpt from the diary of a young girl he met in 1957. This particular post calls a lot of HABIT's former statements into question as the story that is relayed refers to him having a physical body that is somewhat invulnerable, and to him collecting the girl and delivering her to Slenderman. However, this may be the young girl's perception of a regular person while that person was inHABITed. It was made known in a future entry that inHABITed persons can take much more punishment than a regular human, making them seem invulnerable at times. On July 9th he posted an entry from "Johnny," an adult man who HABIT forced to type out the entry as he was being tortured and watched his wife being killed by HABIT. As with the other story Johnny had a son named Aiden who is taken by Slenderman. On July 20th he posted yet another entry entitled "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE". The entry is written by a captive, a man named Nicky, who tells us that he has treid to kill himself 8 times within the last 3 days. In the entry Nicky is inHABITed, and is forced to kill his dog, while being possessed. Afterwards, HABIT tells his captive that he's getting him ready for a fight against "another experiment." Speculation *HABIT is a spirit or demonic force that can possess people. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT seem to indicate that he is currently possessing Evan. *Evan has multiple personalities, one of whom is HABIT. Also, Evan of the Mining Town Four was nicknamed HABIT. *HABIT is the Rake - the circumstances around Ryan's death seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. Also, Alex, who has been persecuted by the Rake, had for a while his channel's background changed to a dead rabbit.﻿ *HABIT is an electronic presence, a "ghost in the machine," who can interact directly through Twitter and e-mail. *Given the nature of Ryan's injuries, it is possible that The Rake acts as some kind of enforcer for HABIT. *HABIT has (or had) a symbiotic relationship with Slenderman: HABIT delivers children to Slenderman and in exchange Slenderman keeps HABIT's victims alive longer so he can torture and experiment on them. *The Rake is one of HABIT's "experiments" similar to Nicholas who is described in the blog post, "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE." *If he is not Slenderman's enemy, HABIT could be a "Slenderproxy" (a term used in other series to mean someone who works for Slenderman.) His habit of writing in all caps has been exhibited by known Slenderproxies in other series. Similarly HABIT's seemingly otherworldy powers make him a "Black Pawn Revanent," another term popularized in other series. They are proxies that the Slenderman has given powers like his own, but weaker. *HABIT's experiment is to try to create a "perfect shell" for him to inhabit. *HABIT is a combination of the souls of the worst serial killers in history. *HABIT is an entity that uitlizes the Severence/Observer symbol to control people. *HABIT knows something about/has history with/is connected to the entity Patrick and/or Michael Andersen from MLAndersen0 and knows things about him that make Michael/Patrick enlightened and trained to be strategic around The Slender Man. Category:The Antagonists